Key to My Heart
by Jelp
Summary: Find the right key to open up someone’s heart and everything else will fall into place. SasuNaru.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, The Hamilton Hotel in Seoul, the store Make Yourself Fucking Lovely (which is located in Itaewon), T-Card, Picary Sweat, Takeo Kikuchi – a clothing label, the Shin Ramyun brand, Hershey's chocolate, Hershey Park, the music groups Big Bang, Rain, DBSK, MBLAQ, or Super Junior. I also don't own any other name brands that may have been mentioned that I have forgotten to list. I do, however, own a pair of Sejong the Great Boxers, Shin Ramyun socks, and two Super Junior CDs.

Not beta'd.

**Key to My Heart**

Fact: opposites attract. It's easiest to see with the example of two differentiating magnetic poles of north and south and their literal magnetic attraction. The opposite poles are strongly pulled toward each other.

Opinion: opposites attract. It has occurred in the past when two people who are extremely different end up falling head over heels in love with each other. They have different personalities, and yet somehow manage to fit. They complete each other. But really, are they always so opposite? Do they speak the same language? Do they have certain interests? A relationship like that could not last unless there was some common ground that the two could find to keep themselves together. Even magnets are similar – after all, they're both magnets. And that is the key. Opposites attract but must be similar.

Opinion: the holidays are meant to be shared with loved ones and family. Certainly this is a good idea for most. People like getting together. Yet a lot of times there is a great deal of stress if there's tension among family members. Trying to keep the estranged son and father in the same room during the holidays can cause a large and unnecessary amount of problems. If financial times are hard on one family but good to another family, then if the richer family gives gifts to the poorer family, and the poorer family cannot give back, there can be awkwardness and embarrassment.

Fact: the holidays are meant to be shared with loved ones and family. After all, being loved and being with those who love you are the best holiday gifts in the world.

There comes a time when examples are made and stories are told in order to show how good comes out of simple facts and the hopeful opinions of optimists. Sometimes a fact and opinion can be one in the same. Other times, they can be vastly different. After all, Mother Nature has a way of throwing the lives of mortals into a whirlwind situation as though to prove a point of morals.

That is why two very opposite yet somehow similar men found themselves exploring the meaning of what it means to be with loved ones during the pinnacle of holiday cheer at Christmas time...

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, the wealthy Japanese multi-linguist, was the picture of calm.

He wore a tailored Takeo Kikuchi black suit, white undershirt, and simple, black tie. His features were cool, calm, and collected as he walked with confident strides, his carry-on luggage guided along beside him with his right hand.

The sound of the wheels on Sasuke's luggage seemed to echo loudly in the Incheon National Airport of Korea. There were only a few other people coming off the plane with him as he'd been one of the first to leave: a benefit of having sat first class of the 747 airplane. He walked down the long hallway, stepping on the guided walk to help the long trek from the flight to the immigration registration go faster. The _zip-zip-zip_ of his wheels along the moving walkway quickly became the only sound as he took long strides to get away from the sound of the happily chatting couple behind him. They giggled and laughed, singing Christmas songs to get into the holiday mood. Sasuke was in no mood for happy holidays.

His eyes scanned the signs, looking at the Korean, Japanese, Traditional Chinese, and English directions. He raised his eyebrows, momentarily wondering why they hadn't converted the Chinese hanzi from traditional to simplified characters as mainland China was much closer than Taiwan. Not to mention most countries now only used simplified since the United Nation officially got rid of Traditional Chinese from the records at the end of 2008 – but the thought was quickly regarded as unnecessary and not his concern before he dismissed it from his mind completely.

The zipping sound of his wheels turned to a light flutter as he entered the carpeted area which led to the immigration registration. He was grateful that there was no line, getting immediately directed to a vacant immigration officer. Sasuke held his Japanese passport and information detailing where he would be staying. He said a few, curt words in Korean to let the worker know he also spoke Korean in addition to his native tongue of Japanese. The man helped him quickly and efficiently before stamping a 90 day immigration allowance into the entrance section of his passport.

With a quick thanks of "kamsahamnida," Sasuke rolled his carry on case to pick up his other piece of luggage. He was surprised yet grateful to see his luggage already coming out of the luggage pick-up by the time he got there. Quickly grabbing it, he headed off to exchange his yen to won. Money exchange completed, he followed signs that took him to the bus lane. He handed over a mere 14,000 won – 1,400 yen – or about $15 US dollars – before he boarded the bus that would take him to the Hamilton Hotel located right in the center of Itaewon, the cultural hub of Seoul, South Korea.

Uzumaki Naruto, the Japanese-American motivational speaker, by contrast, was the picture of disordered excitement.

He wore a baggy black t-shirt with the Korean band Big Bang splashed on the front. His blue jeans were faded and clearly well worn, and a Gameboy Advanced SP hung precariously out of his front, right pocket. His blue eyes were bright with excitement as he all but strutted out of the regular class of the 747 with his duffel bag, grinning from ear to ear as his eyes darted about. His black coat with orange spirals hung over one arm.

Music from his iPod's headphones blared out with G-Dragon of Big Bang's single _Heartbreaker_. A couple people amidst the large crowd exiting the plane smiled at the music while a few gave him a large berth as his duffel bag swung a bit too carelessly from his shoulder. Naruto grumbled with the rest of the crowd when he realized he would have to wait in the rather long line that had built up at the immigration registration. He chatted animatedly with a family behind him, asking them why they were in Korea, while telling them all about his exciting plans to the Dream Holiday Concert, featuring Big Bang, Super Junior, DBSK, and Rain plus one of his new favorite groups, MBLAQ. He couldn't wait for two weeks when Christmas Eve rolled around to see the amazing concert.

Naruto had been so busy chatting away with the people nearby him and half listening to the music that still came from the headphones that rested on his chest that he hadn't realized he needed to have his papers ready right away. He got called forward. The clerk looked at him rather annoyed as Naruto grinned sheepishly, unceremoniously slamming his duffel bag on the counter to hastily shift through its contents. He produced his Japanese passport, smiling widely as he chatted away happily in Japanese to the man as he handed the slightly bent passport to the clerk. Naruto's smile became even more sheepish as he saw the state of said passport. He usually kept better care of his things – usually.

Remembering that he was no longer in Japan, Naruto hastily butchered out a "kam sam nee duh" in an attempt to use one of the few Korean words he knew before lugging his bag off the counter and bounding through customs. Naruto didn't bother to look at the signs and instead followed the people who exited customs ahead of him, completely oblivious to the fact that they had been on a different plane, and thus were heading to a different baggage claim.

By the time he finally read the signs and found his check-on luggage (it was rather easy for him to spot his orange and black suitcase), he quickly grabbed it. Still extremely excited, he bounded off toward the front of the airport. Excitedly, he waited in a line where an airport worker was kindly flagging down taxis for those in need. Finally, when it was Naruto's turn to get a taxi, he looked at the sign in the window to see how much it cost but cursed when he realized he hadn't converted his money over. Quickly mumbling a sumimasen followed by a sorry, and then at last as the right language clicked in, a better-pronounced-than-his-kamsahamnida "excuse me" came out as "mianhabnida!" Naruto ran back inside, converted his yen to won, found a taxi, and headed off to where he would be staying at the Hamilton Hotel. Even so, Naruto was still extremely thrilled about his experience.

When Sasuke reached the Hamilton Hotel, the bus pulled right out front. The driver came off and quickly helped him take his luggage out of the storage unit built into the side of the bus. Sasuke nodded curtly to the man before going to check in. It had taken about an hour to get there, and the sky had darkened considerably, but the plethora of lights around him in Itaewon made it easy to see the streets. He glanced around, noting street vendors selling merchandise: bags and purses, scarves, socks, Korean memorabilia, hats, ties, umbrellas, and even boxers.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows as he noticed a pair of boxers with the Korean 10,000 won persona, Sejong the Great. He smiled wryly, wondering if it had come out before or after the release of the first 50,000 won bank note with Shin Saimdang back in June of this year. Shaking his head, he was grateful that there was a banknote amount for more than 10,000 won now as it only equaled about 1,000 yen or $10. Even so, he surmised that they had used a woman on the bank note as the highest amount in order to try and bypass the issues they had previously faced with putting anyone else's face other than their beloved Sejong the Great on a higher bank note.

Sasuke sighed and wondered at the cultural implications of having boxers with Sejong the Great on them before deciding he would make sure to buy Itachi a pair just to force his brother to wonder about the ramifications of such a gift. He never gave Itachi anything practical if he could help it; Itachi deserved gag gifts as Itachi's mere existence made Sasuke gag. He loved his brother, but after all, Itachi was his _brother._

After checking into the Hamilton Hotel, Sasuke gave his brother a call. With a quick surmise of the situation, he realized he wouldn't be able to see his brother for a while as the situation at Itachi's home would only be made worse if Sasuke came over. Sighing, he headed back into the bustling night life of central Itaewon. Sasuke didn't stay out too late and made sure to return to the hotel by 9:15pm. He stretched out on his bed, intent on getting in several good hours of quiet time. It had been ages since he'd had time to finish a book in one day, and he was looking forward to finishing the book he had started on the plane.

The traffic had been awful for Naruto's taxi driver. Naruto couldn't believe the traffic in the city. He thought Tokyo was bad! He couldn't believe there could be another city with worse traffic. The only good thing about it was he stayed in his taxi so long that it got dark enough to see the bridges turn on their brightly colored Christmas lights. Naruto grumbled some more when he had to pay close to 40,000 won to pay for the cab. He knew there had to be a cheaper way to get from his hotel and back to the airport. Taking a deep breath, Naruto was at least grateful that he had finally made it to his destination. He grabbed his luggage and gratefully checked into the Hamilton Hotel.

Thankfully, someone behind the counter spoke Japanese and English in addition to Korean, so Naruto didn't have any problems checking in. Deciding there was no way he could stay cooped up in the hotel for the rest of the night, he donned his jacket and wandered out.

He was surprised he had missed the little stands lining the streets when he first came in. One stand nearby had an array of crazy socks. Naruto snickered to himself when he saw one pair of socks with the Shin Ramyun logo on it. As ramyun was the Korean version of ramen, and as Naruto LOVED ramen, he knew that he had to buy himself a pair. He grinned excitedly when the vendor told him it was only 1,000 won. There was no way he would have been able to get a good pair of socks like that in Japan for the equivalent of only 100 yen! At least, not any place where Naruto knew of.

Now hungry because he'd been thinking about ramen, Naruto headed off to find a place to eat as well as to do some shopping. He'd have to get souvenirs/Christmas gifts for all his friends! The smile faltered ever so slightly at the thought of not seeing his friends for Christmas before it returned full force as he remembered he would get to see his favorite Korean bands instead!

Several hours later and many shops later (his favorite shop being "Make Yourself Fucking Lovely" – really, the people couldn't have known what that meant! Engrish much?), Naruto returned back to the hotel close to midnight.

Upon walking into the hotel, Naruto shuffled the eight bags he was carrying in order to ease the ache that had built up. His arms were slightly sore from carrying the weight so long, and it reminded him of that time he had to hold buckets of water one hour a day for three weeks straight when Iruka-sensei caught him looking up Hinata's skirt. When he arrived at his hotel room, Naruto put down his load of bags and searched his pocket for his key card – only to realize he couldn't find it. He unzipped all of his coat pockets and searched through his pant pockets, but there was no card key.

Cursing, Naruto searched his pockets again before beginning to shuffle around his bags to search through them in a desperate hope that the key would be among them. No such luck. Cursing again, Naruto decided there was nothing to do but to go down to the front desk and ask for a replacement key. At least it was a key card and not an actual key; he hated to think how much he would have gotten charged if he had had to pay for a key replacement. Leaving his bags in front of his door, he headed back downstairs.

At the front desk, Naruto marched up to the only person behind the counter and avidly started to explain his predicament. The person, gave a nervous laugh and a timid, "Sorry, I speak English only a little."

"Oh," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. He was sure someone had told him that he would be able to get by in Korea because most everyone (especially those who worked in Itaewon) spoke English. So instead, Naruto tried Japanese. The clerk looked at him blankly and replied with a heavy Korean accent on their Japanese.

"Nani desu ka? Nihongo wo wakarimasen." The person clearly didn't speak much Japanese either.

"Umm...key card?" Naruto tried. The receptionist looked at him blankly. Naruto groaned. How could someone who worked here not know the word for key card?

"Kaado kii?" Naruto tried in Japanese. Keycard and card key were almost the same in English and Japanese. Even still, the receptionist didn't understand. Frustrated, Naruto turned on his heel. He figured he would search through his bags again. The man behind the counter called out to him to wait – but Naruto didn't understand him.

Grumbling angrily to himself, Naruto got off the elevator, marched to the front of his door where his bags still rested, and began to search through them hastily, cursing angrily. He still wore his coat as he didn't have a place to hang it. Beginning to feel rather over heated, sweat beginning to coat his skin, he hastily threw his coat onto the floor.

Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom, feeling extremely relaxed. He'd stayed up later than he usually would to finish his book, but now after his shower, he felt more relaxed than he had in ages. As he shrugged on the standard hotel robe, he relished the soft feeling against his skin. His bare feet made no sound as he walked across the smooth flooring of his room. The feeling of the heated floors soothed his feet, and he quickly slipped into his slippers in order not to irritate his feet with too much heat. Stretching lazily, Sasuke walked to the door to put the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the knob so he could sleep in tomorrow morning. When he opened the door a crack, he heard cursing. Feeling curious, he opened the door wider.

Outside his room was a blond man hastily searching through bags and cursing rather crudely in English. Sasuke cocked his head to the side as he watched the man. Sweat glistened off his golden skin, making him seem to glow, enticing a rather pleasant image to Sasuke's vivid imagination of the man panting underneath him before the angry tone distracted Sasuke's thoughts.

"Fucking shit! Where the goddamn fuck is it?"

"You're being loud," Sasuke clipped in English.

Naruto's head snapped up at the sound of a familiar language. He saw a Korean man in a white hotel issued bathrobe. His midnight black hair was damp and curved slightly to frame his face. The front of his robe was open loosely, showing off a toned, pale chest that connected by coming together where the robe was tied. If Naruto's mind hadn't been so anxious at the thought of being locked out of the hotel room for the night, his libido would have been happily responsive to the gorgeous man in front of him. The idea of lapping his tongue against the sexy man's moist skin flittered through his mind before he reluctantly shoved it to the side.

"Sorry about being loud. Uh, yeah – you speak English and Korean? Can you help me? The dude behind the counter doesn't speak English, and I lost my keycard, so I'm shit out of luck unless I can get a new one. Can you help explain it to him, please?"

Sasuke's first reaction was to shut the door in the man's face. However, seeing the other man wearing a Big Bang t-shirt peaked Sasuke's interest. They were one of his favorite bands and one of the reasons for his current trip to South Korea. He couldn't wait to see the Dream Holiday Concert with them an several of his other favorite bands on Christmas Eve.

"Hn," Sasuke murmured.

"Uh, what? Is that Korean? I don't speak Korean," Naruto said. Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"I'll help," Sasuke clarified. He checked his own robe pocket to make sure that he had his own keycard before shutting his door. The blond man looked at him strangely.

"Don't you want to change first?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No."

"Er, okay. I'm Naruto by the way," Naruto introduced. He was rather grateful when the man in the robe walked out in front of him, and he was able look at his nicely toned ass as the man sauntered slowly in front of him. Sasuke was doing it on purpose, but Naruto was too busy staring and ogling to realize it.

"I'm Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hn."

"So does hn mean yes in Korean?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked.

"Hn."

"Oh, cool!" Naruto said as he 'learned' a new word. "I thought yes was ne! I guess hn means yes too?"

"Hn," Sasuke's smirk grew wider, extremely amused at the situation. Perhaps at some point he would correct Naruto. He went down with Naruto to the main lobby and explained in Korean to the apparently new reception clerk what had happened. The situation was cleared as soon as Naruto showed his passport and credit card information to confirm he was indeed in that room before getting a new keycard.

"Thanks so much!" Naruto gushed on the way back to their rooms.

"Kadeu ki is the phrase for key card if it happens again. Good night," Sasuke said as he entered his room for the night. Naruto was a bit miffed. He was sure he had said that in Japanese – sounded the same to him anyway.

"Thanks! I totally owe you. How about I treat you to lunch tomorrow or something?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned slightly. He eyed the other man, wondering if perhaps it was an authentic thanks, or if perhaps he wasn't the only gay man in the hallway.

"Hn. Knock on my door tomorrow, but not before 10:00am. I don't do mornings," Sasuke explained.

"Awesome! Lunch it is. Uh, see you tomorrow, Sasuke!"

"Hn."

* * *

"Wow. You've been to Korea a lot. This is only my second time," Naruto said, holding his chopsticks to his lips as he spoke, immediately filling his mouth as soon as he finished speaking.

Sasuke and Naruto sat in a little noodle shop down the hill from the Hamilton Hotel. They'd walked down the street, looking at all the different types of shops. For Naruto, the hilly roads were particularly interesting, and he had no qualms about walking down them. Sasuke had a T-card, a Korean public transportation pass, filled with won in case he wasn't so into walking back up the steep road.

On the way down the street, Sasuke suggested several places they could eat. Naruto was rather appalled by the restaurant that Sasuke explained had dog on the menu, and even more appalled with Sasuke's response of, "It's not as rubbery as cat and tastes better." Naruto had quickly declared they would be eating in some sort of noodle shop. After Sasuke's comment, Naruto admitted he wasn't quite hungry yet, and wondered if they could explore a little while longer. Sasuke merely smirked at Naruto's discomfort and continued to explain what he knew about Korea and this particular area.

Some shops sold "contraband" on the black market, aka American brand names without properly going through Korean customs. Sodas, cereals, movies, etc. Sasuke explained that the suppliers likely got the goods from people on the American military base who turned a profit from selling products from home to Koreans to resell. Quite frequently the shop owners got shut down by the Korean government, but new ones popped up all the time. Sasuke also explained that as Naruto was American, no one would fault him from buying off the so-called "black market." Naruto was sorely tempted, especially since he hadn't had good Hershey's chocolate in a long time. The one store that had the Reese's bar was extremely tempting, making him remember his childhood trips to Hershey Park.

Naruto had then explained that he was also Japanese and had been living in Japan more recently than the States, which launched them into the ironic topic that Sasuke was Japanese as well and he was just visiting Korea. Naruto hadn't believed him at first.

"Although if you've been here almost every summer since being two, it makes sense how you seem to be Korean though. You've been here so much," Naruto noted, still on the topic as they ate. Quickly gulping, he continued. "But I don't get why you don't stay with your brother if he lives here now. Don't you get along?" Sasuke was quiet a moment.

"When I was younger, I used to adore him. As we got older, I got jealous of him and his level of genius. I was always in his shadow. Yet, at the same time, I admired him even more for it. It actually wasn't until he moved here that I think we became close. It was easier to adore him from afar than in person. Finally I came out of his shadow. I used to visit all the time. The last time I came though was right before the fire destroyed Sungnyemun."

"Er, what?"

"Sungnyemun? Namdaemun?"

"Namdaemun – isn't that the market?"

"Yes, there's Namdeamun Market, but Namdaemun is the Great South Gate."

"OOOH! That huge bridge thing that's right in the middle of the road near the market? It got destroyed?"

"Back in February of 2008. It was over 600 years old."

"Wow. That sucks. What happened? That thing was huge! I'm pretty sure I know what you're talking about now. I was so excited when I saw it the first time I was here because they had it in one of my racing games that you circle around during one of the races."

Sasuke's brow twitched at the mention of the historic relic, Korea's number one landmark, only being known because it had been in a videogame.

"The Southern Gate was part of the original wall that surrounded Seoul. Seoul has been the capital of Korea for the same amount of time as the gate has been a relic. A man upset about the government supposedly owing him money burned it down. He apparently also did close to $5,000 worth of damage of destruction on the Palace a few years back. What I don't understand is why he wasn't locked up from that incident."

"That sucks. So I get that it was a really bad thing for it to get destroyed. Why didn't you come back after that? Made you, uh, feel sentimentally sad or something?" Naruto asked, confused. Sasuke shook his head.

"My brother got married the week before that happened, and his wedding was the last time I came here. He's been to Japan with my niece plenty of times. It's just that I don't like his wife," Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Oh, why not?"

"Because my brother hates her."

"Um, wait. Didn't he marry her?" Naruto asked confused.

"He got her pregnant accidentally. They got married. He's not happy, especially since she stayed at home all day and did nothing but go out and shop using his money. He threatened divorce, and she threatened to take my niece away from him. Then again, her agitation with him is partially my brother's fault. After he got my sister-in-law pregnant, he broke up with her as he didn't know (nor did she) that she was pregnant. As soon as they broke up, he started right into a relationship with his lawyer. I much prefer Kurenai, his lawyer, to my current sister-in-law Sakura. But he did the "right" thing by breaking it off with Kurenai and marrying Sakura. To be honest, I don't think Sakura much likes him anymore either. It was clear he was still in love with Kurenai. But lately, Sakura seems to have realized that spending all his money and threatening him is not a healthy thing for my niece to have to grow up dealing with. So this Christmas – they're getting a divorce and amazingly enough, my brother is getting primary custody. Christmas is their last day together as a family, and I am going to stay with him for a couple of weeks as he adjusts to being a single father. He's also having a hard time because he recently found out Kurenai started seeing someone, not knowing he was getting a divorce."

"Divorce is awful," Naruto said. He placed his chopsticks down. "That's why I'm here. My parents have been married for 27 years. My Mom's half-Japanese half-American, and my Dad's three-quarters-American and one-quarter-Japanese."

"Sounds interesting..."

"Anyway, my grandfather Jiraiya on my dad's side is half-Japanese and half-American but one hundred percent a pervert. He had come to America to visit his American relatives, and during that time got my all American grandmother Tsunade pregnant. They got married (kind of like your brother and sister-in-law). Now, my grandfather tried to raise my dad, failed, and then left. He wasn't much of the fatherly sort of material at the time. So years later when my dad gets a letter from one of my grandfather's 'friends' saying his dad is sick and in need of help, my father, all of 19 years old, rushes to Japan. Despite not speaking a word of the language or knowing anything other than my grandfather's address, he wanted to try and take care of my grandfather. Well here it turned out that the person who wrote the letter meant my grandfather was sick as in "perverted" not "ill" and that he needed "help" because he was so perverted. Needless to say my grandfather was pretty surprised to see my dad show up on his doorstep in Japan. Through a weird series of events that would take forever to explain, but involves my grandfather trying to get my father to stay with him in Japan (because my dad was older, my grandfather wanted another go at trying to be a father) by hooking my father up with a woman who was also partially American, my father ended up staying with my grandfather. He met my half-Japanese half-American mom, they got married, had me, my grandmother came over from America, and she and my grandfather miraculously got back together."

"So for a while it's happy, but not now?" Sasuke prompted.

"I think part of it was that my dad always loved his home with my grandmother. They lived in Southern New Jersey, and it was small, quaint towns and things. We moved back to the States when I was four. But my mother then missed Japan. While she spoke great English and had visited when she was little, she had never lived there. Since she ended up getting so unhappy we moved back to Japan when I was 17. And now...well...my dad wanted to go back to the states and my mom didn't. So right now my dad's in America and my mom's in Japan. They both invited me to spend Christmas with them...and I couldn't decide. So I told them I was going to go to Seoul for Christmas and see the Dream Holiday Concert. I told them that they should both come to me. And...they both said no."

Naruto looked off to the side. He didn't say anything as his chopsticks carelessly grabbed a piece of gimbop and shoved it in his mouth followed by some bibimpop and then an entire slice of pa-jeon.

"Do you even know what you're eating?" Sasuke asked amused. Naruto blinked at him, surprised at the lack of comforting words. Naruto looked at the dishes.

"Korean sushi, mixed veggies, and egg pancake?" Naruto said, pointing to each dish with his chopsticks. Sasuke decided to forgive this rude gesture, writing it off as a habit learned in America.

They continued to eat in silence. Naruto looked out the window, watching the people go by, walking quickly to get to their destination. The sky overhead was overcast, giving everything a dreary look, offset by the random splash of colored lights and Christmas decorations. Naruto's eyes darted out the window and down the street, cringing a tad as he saw a Buddhist shop part way down. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry. It's just, growing up in America – anywhere in the West, whenever I see that swastika…"

Sasuke turned in his chair to see a simplistic looking swastika, not uncommon in Eastern culture, especially in a country that practiced Buddhism.

"It's sad that something that is supposed to symbolize peace, simply turning it on its side makes in symbolize hurtful things. Just like the symbol of Namdeamun Gate was turned from a national landmark of pride, to one that hurt the people to think about," Sasuke murmured thoughtfully.

"Why do we hurt those we care about? Why do we hurt those that we don't even know and don't deserve to be hurt?" Naruto asked.

The discussion had gone from light and friendly to deep and serious. It made Sasuke slightly uncomfortable. He was a multi-linguist, and thus an anthropological guru. Even so, he had yet to figure out why people hurt each other.

Naruto had always been of the mindset that he could help anyone overcome their issues. For him to feel that he was unable to bring his family together at Christmas of all times was a personal blow to his motivational speaking skills.

He swallowed deeply, feeling a determination inside him.

"Listen, I can't help my parents unless they help themselves. And right now, your brother needs some time to himself to sort out his issues. Why don't we focus on helping each other have a good time in the meanwhile?" Naruto asked with his eyes bright.

Again, Sasuke's initial reaction was to say no. He didn't know the man in front of him. They'd had a chance meeting. Yet something made him hesitate. Perhaps it was the intensity of how Naruto looked at him. Perhaps it was the fact that Sasuke, no matter what he said or how he acted, didn't want to be alone any more. Or it might have even been the thought that perhaps if he hung around Naruto he'd have a really good chance of having Christmas sex with the blond. Whatever it was Sasuke decided – why the hell not?

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto had time to do a lot of things – and a lot of things they did. Being familiar with the area, Sasuke showed Naruto around and kept him out of trouble.

It also helped that by the third night that Naruto lost his keycard, Sasuke ended up with a spare, and kept it on him for when Naruto locked himself out again.

The Hamilton Hotel offered a good vantage point for them to do all sorts of things in Seoul. One of the nice assets that the hotel offered was a trip to the DMZ via bus right out in front of the hotel. They had to book their seats ahead of time, but it was a nice trip. They opted for the English tour as there were not many for the Japanese one, getting a Korean man who had lived in the States for ten years, and who had spent additional time in the Korean military (as it was mandatory for each Korean male to spend two years in service), so he had a few extra ins that allowed them to see more of the DMZ because of his experience.

At Sasuke's instance, they even did a tour of several museums, including the National Museum of Korea and the War Memorial of Korea. They both felt a little awkward in the War Memorial of Korea as most of the busts in one particular room were of men honored due to the numerous Japanese that they had killed or helped to thwart.

In additional to the museums, they did a bit of shopping at Namdeamun Market, iPark Mall, and even went out of Seoul to Osan Air Base where they found some excellent deals. Naruto was most interested in the iPark Mall – a super mall that Sasuke told Naruto was originally called Space Nine but changed to a play on words off of the surname of the owner, Park, and the new technology with the "i" era.

Naruto's favorite memory was when he and Sasuke had raced from the foot of the hill at Seoul Tower, both being heavily out of breath by the time they got there. They had gone at night, a clear night that let them see across all of Seoul. Naruto changed the background of his phone to a picture he took of them with the lit up bridges behind them from the deck of Seoul Tower.

Two weeks flew by in practically no time at all, and the once lonely men had completely forgotten their woes. Instead, they found themselves together on a river tour the day before Christmas Eve, both wondering if perhaps they had found a new best friend.

Despite the scarf bundled around his entire head, the air still whipped Naruto's face. His eyes darted excitedly above him, taking in the lighted bridges of the Han River. The speakers explained in Korean and then English about the bridges and their significance, but Naruto only barely kept up, focused mostly on the beauty around him. The lights from the boat illuminated the people out by the railings and the white wake that splashed up where the boat broke the water's surface tension: everything else was dark out on the river. It left the bridges as the focal point of one's attention as their beautiful Christmas display mesmerized those on the boat. At this late hour, on such a cold night, only two couples and one family stood huddled out on the deck besides Naruto and Sasuke.

"This is awesome," Naruto murmured.

"What?" Sasuke asked. He turned to look at Naruto, the voice of the tour guide speaking over him. Naruto pulled the scarf down from his mouth. The wind of the air smacked his lips harshly, having the warm breath taken away, the sharp, cold breeze taking its place.

"This is awesome. So beautiful," Naruto said, grinning. He looked around and then down at his watch. "And just think! This time tomorrow on Christmas Eve we'll be in the midst of the Dream Holiday Concert – together no less! Who would have thought we'd end up together like this?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Naruto's enthusiasm.

They passed underneath one of the bridges. A long stretch of river expanded between the bridge over their heads and the next, leaving the recorded tour guide to fall silent. The wind whipped around while water splashed up from the river, stinging their cold faces. Yet Sasuke couldn't even focus on such a trivial thing as pain, not with the way that the lights played across Naruto's face. The sudden silence made Sasuke feel strangely warm inside.

The changing colors from the bridge illuminated Sasuke's face, leaving Naruto to take in a breath at the way Sasuke stared at him with such a fierce intensity. Watching the lights changing color from atop the Seoul Tower was one thing, being here in the middle of it, was another.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, licking his cold lips before stepping forward. Sasuke didn't need anymore encouragement other than to tug the scarf further from Naruto's mouth so he could kiss his lips more fully.

Their lips were cold, but that only seemed to last a brief instant as they pressed closer together, moving their lips to heat each other up.

The sound of the pre-recorded Korean tour guide startled them, breaking their kiss prematurely. It didn't help that the little Korean girl in the small family seemed fascinated by Naruto.

"Migug, bwa!" the little girl said, pointing at Naruto. Her mother hushed her and grabbed her hand, embarrassed.

"Did she just say, 'Hey, Mom, why were those two guys kissing?'" Naruto asked, his cheeks red – and not just from the cold.

"Actually, she said, 'Look! An American!' Then her mom yelled at her for pointing."

"Yeah, that was a bit weird. Most Asians don't point. Westerners do all the time," Naruto said, grinning fully at Sasuke. Neither quite knew what to do after their kiss. Naruto scratched his head awkwardly. "Want something to eat or drink from the boat's snack stand?"

"As long as it's not a Picari Sweat," Sasuke said.

* * *

Christmas Eve dawned bright. Sasuke was rather disappointed when he didn't get a chance to see Naruto in the morning as Naruto had insisted on getting on a webcam and speaking with his father for some time.

It was with a bit of trepidation that Sasuke realized he hadn't even visited his brother yet since coming to Seoul. He decided he ought to head over there.

Three hours later, Sasuke returned back to his hotel room, feeling rather disgruntled. His niece had used him as a human jungle-gym, and he hadn't had the heart to tell her otherwise. He could make the toughest of businessmen cower, but he bowed to the whim of one wide eyed toddler.

He was even more frustrated when Naruto didn't open his door. Sasuke even used his card key to get inside – but nothing. Slipped underneath his own door was a little note saying Naruto had headed out for a bit and that he would be back in time for them to leave for the concert together.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the hastily scrawled note in Japanese. The hand writing was atrocious, and he didn't understand why Naruto hadn't just used English. Even so, it was nice that Naruto had cared enough to tell him.

Something in Sasuke's heart ached when he realized how much he had enjoyed spending time with Naruto over the past two weeks. He wasn't sure how he would be able to handle it when they had to go their separate ways. Clutching the paper in his hand, Sasuke wondered – if they both ended up back in Japan, who said they would have to go their separate ways?

With how messed up everything else was in his life and in his family's life, Sasuke decided he wanted Naruto around not just for the Christmas holiday, but as a constant. Naruto made him happy.

Meanwhile, Naruto was having similar thoughts. As he strolled through the streets of Itaewon, grabbing a last minute Christmas present or two, he thought back to Sasuke. He hated to be alone. Ever since his parents had started going through the motions of getting a divorce, it had taken its toll on him. But Sasuke…

Naruto grinned, holding the custom gift in his hand. He sure hope Sasuke liked it.

Another four hours, three bus transfers, and one taxi ride later, Sasuke and Naruto were squished like sardines into the _Sangnam World Cup Stadium_.

"We're never going to be able to hear again!" Naruto yelled as one particularly annoying fangirl screamed in his ear.

"What?!" Sasuke yelled back, already unable to hear.

People began to chant as music began. Naruto's face lit up as he recognized the introduction to the solo Korean artist, Rain's singing, "I'm Coming." The official music video's almost two minute instrumental intro was cut short as Rain began to sing. At the end of the song, it changed almost immediately into a very different style with lights flashing on the stage to introduce the rest of Rain's new group MBLAQ as the song turned into "Oh Yeah" – their latest hit single. They followed it with "G.O.O.D. Luv."

"They only did two songs!!" Naruto growled, outraged. Cupping his hands to his mouth, Sasuke yelled back.

"There are still three more groups to go! Rain also did a solo song! Not to mention they don't have that many songs out right now!"

MBLAQ's exit was followed by much screaming and rants of "COME BACK!" in various languages – Sasuke thought he even heard Swedish in there. Of course, the disappointed fans were quickly drowned out by even more screaming as Big Bang took the stage. Even Naruto started jumping up and down as Big Bang took the stage. The music for "Haru, Haru" started.

Naruto swore he was drooling as T.O.P. and G-Dragon sang face to face, their lips millimeters from each other, even though they were acting out the music video. Their first dance wasn't flashy, but rather focused on the emotional weight of the song.

The song ended with some girls openly crying.

As though to make up for the emotional performance, Big Bang jumped right to "Gara Gara Go." It was one of Naruto's favorite songs because he actually understood the Japanese lyrics. The lights flashing on the floor were a nice touch.

The next song was "La-La-La" which had everyone banging their heads in time with the hip-hop beat.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile when the next song came on. It was his favorite from Big Bang: "Last Farwell."

"I love Taeyang in this!" Naruto yelled, whooping up and down.

"Yeah. I still can't decide who my favorite is. It's between Taeyang, G-Dragon, and T.O.P."

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"Later!" Sasuke said.

Naruto and even Sasuke cheered when the next song they realized was G-Dragon's hit (with background dancing by the rest of Big Bang), "Heartbreaker."

"I love when they do that little hand and foot thing!" Naruto yelled as he tried and failed to mimic the dance move. It was too crowded. Breathing was almost a luxury with how cramped their space was.

The next group was one that Naruto knew, but didn't know as well as the rest, DBSK also known as TVXQ. Sasuke tried to yell to him who was who, but Naruto couldn't hear. He was also grateful that they only did four songs. The first one, "Triangle" was okay. He liked the sound of it. But the second one, "Balloons," really wasn't his style. It seemed too happy for the rest of the feel of the other concert songs. He was however, rather impressed with their third song, "Rising Sun," and even more impressed with "Mirotic" and its dance, which left him, embarrassingly enough, with a hard on after watching them dance.

Unlike Big Bang and MBLAQ, no one did a solo song after they were done. Only one group left. Naruto was practically bouncing up and down.

"I thought Big Bang was your favorite group!" Sasuke yelled.

"They are! But Super Junior does more fanservice!"

Sasuke was rather taken aback by this news. He, of course, preferred Super Junior because they had a lot more touchy-feeling moments (in his opinion) than the other groups. Yet for Naruto to admit that he liked the fanservice basically sealed Sasuke's opinion on Naruto's sexuality. Not that their shared kiss hadn't tipped him off, but the fact that Naruto liked watching other men on stage made Sasuke smirk widely.

After this concert, he knew he'd be in desperate need of sexual release.

"What are you smirking about?!" Naruto yelled, barely audible over the cheers.

"I'll tell you later!" Sasuke had to yell it twice before Naruto finally heard him.

Then – Super Junior – all thirteen of its members, walked out on stage. Their first song, "Don't Don" got the crowd beyond hyped up. Their next song, "It's You," even though it was a slightly slower song, still had everyone hyped up.

"Disco Drive" had the fangirls drooling with the dry humping, gyrating hips, and man-feeling-man-up on stage. They topped it off with "Sorry, Sorry" which had the crowd going wild with Hankyung and Heechul feeling their faces up on stage several times, the dance itself, and of course, the fact that it was their number one hit.

"You're right!" Sasuke yelled, "They really do know how to give good fanservice!"

* * *

Naruto talked with his hands waving animatedly, reliving his favorite parts of the concert as they trekked back through the hotel and to their rooms. Sasuke's eyes were fixated on Naruto who continued to talk, completely oblivious to the intense gaze honed in on him. Dark eyes gleamed with lust as Naruto added movements to his retelling, his hips swaying back and forth, his arms and back picking up a good rhythm as he did his own dance moves. The one-sided conversation continued until they reached their doors. When Naruto finally turned to face Sasuke, his words got cut off as two hands roughly pushed him against Sasuke's door, pinning him there.

Under normal circumstances, Naruto would not have hesitated to growl out his annoyance at being man-handled so ungraciously, but Sasuke didn't give him time to take a breath before their lips were pressed firmly together.

Sasuke broke the kiss, smirking lazily at the dazed look on Naruto's face.

"That's a good look on you," Sasuke murmured. The dazed looked left, followed instantly be an indignant scowl before being chased away by a mischievous look. Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto shoved his hand unabashedly into Sasuke's pocket, digging around, pressing his fingers into the fabric. He purposefully brushed against the lovely package inside of Sasuke's boxers before slowly sliding out both of their keycards.

"Don't you need this?" Naruto responded wickedly.

Sasuke opened the door with much fumbling, causing Naruto to chuckle and Sasuke to pierce him with a glare that should have caused another ice age. It at least had the effect of causing Naruto to stop laughing. Cooling his libido ever so slightly, Sasuke managed to open the door and shove Naruto inside.

Even though he had had every intention of forcing his lips onto Naruto's to prevent further laughing, Sasuke found Naruto had already found a better use for his mouth. Sasuke choked out a gasp as Naruto's mouth latched itself onto the cloth of his pants and breathed heavily through the fabric. His half-hard cock jumped to full arousal as Naruto's lips began to lightly roll his cock around before pushing his jutted hard-on from its awkward side position to being repositioned in front of his zipper.

Sasuke licked his lips while watching Naruto slowly undo his pants' button and then zipper. Naruto's finger ran over the bulge in Sasuke's silky boxers before undoing the button, letting Sasuke's dick hang free. It only bobbed for a moment before Naruto's mouth sucked in the head, slurping at it like a lollipop.

Sasuke shuddered. He took slow, even breaths as he slowly unzipped his jacket, causing Naruto's eyes to shoot up and watch him. He put on a show as he shed his jacket to the floor. Pale fingers snaked down to the hem of his shirt before lifting it slowly up his stomach and completely off. After running fingers through his mused hair, Sasuke reached his hands down and tenderly ran his fingers through Naruto's blond locks, slowly massaging his head while Naruto's mouth sucked his cock.

"Get naked first," Sasuke murmured. He helped Naruto stand before their clothes were discarded in a flurry, a trail of cloth from the door to the bedroom. Naruto watched as Sasuke lazily laid himself open and inviting onto the bed.

His pale body lie sprawled on the dark sheets like a model waiting for his photo shoot. The curve of his torso tapered ever so slightly to give a lovely "V" shape at his hips. Sasuke's chest and flat stomach were toned, impressing Naruto. He had sorta pegged Sasuke as being more lanky, but the intelligent-I'm-really-a-dark-haired-sex-god look really worked well for the Japanese multi-linguist.

The cool, lustful gaze that latched itself firmly on Naruto made the blond shiver. Dark eyes appreciated the slightly darker skin, enjoying the way the tan played off the muscles on Naruto's body. Upswept blond hair and tanned skinned contrasted with the deep blue of Naruto's eyes, making them seem like his name sake of Uzumaki: a deep whirlpool that swirled and sucked Sasuke into their gaze.

Naruto flushed at the arousal coming from Sasuke, but it was a flush of pride rather than embarrassment that stemmed due to the already dripping precum leaking from Sasuke's darkened cock-head.

Licking his lips, Naruto leaned down to mouth the head of Sasuke's cock, taking in just the head slowly. Sasuke made a half-growl half-moan as Naruto slid his mouth over the head again and again.

"Faster," Sasuke moaned. Naruto grinned before bobbing his head up and down, using his tongue to lick and suck.

Sasuke's mouth hung open in pleasured awe, watching the way Naruto's mouth stretched over him, taking him almost all the way down to the hilt. His dark curls barely touched Naruto's nose as he went down on him. Blue eyes tilted upward, looking dangerously predatory before giving a particularly hard suck.

The suck and the look pushed Sasuke over the edge, his hips bucking upward as he came into Naruto's mouth.

"You taste good," Naruto murmured, pausing for breath. Cum dribbled down his cheeks where some had sprayed his face. His lips were damp with his own saliva and quite a bit of Sasuke's orgasm.

Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's head, pulling their tips together possessively. He tasted himself on Naruto's tongue, moaning at the intimacy of it all.

Demanding more, Sasuke pushed Naruto down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling Naruto's legs between his own. He breathed heavily as he pulled away to stare at the man beneath him.

Naruto couldn't help but shudder at the look in Sasuke's eyes. It was possessive, but it was also one of awe and care. He knew he'd come to care for the other man, but to see it so emotionally displayed, so raw and open on Sasuke's face, made Naruto's heartbeat speed up.

Long, pale fingers brushed Naruto's lips, wiping away the mix of their saliva and Sasuke's cum. His fingers, nicely coated from the wetness, slipped between their bodies and between Naruto's legs. With a none-too-gentle nudge with his foot, he spread Naruto's legs to allow his fingers to travel between them.

Naruto's body tensed slightly. Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto force his body to relax to let his finger slide inside. It took a bit more pushing than he had wanted, but the pleasured reaction from Naruto left him unconcerned with Naruto's pain level as he added a second, third, and even a fourth finger.

"You don't need four fingers. You're not that big," Naruto said, grinning playfully. Sasuke, not one to let his ego be bruised, pulled out all four fingers and repositioned himself to prove Naruto otherwise.

Rushing a bit more than he should have due to Naruto's taunt, Sasuke lined his cum soaked cock up with Naruto's stretched entrance and pushed inside.

"Well, damn," Sasuke groaned out. Maybe he didn't have to have four fingers.

Naruto's body seemed to suck him inside. He was grateful that he'd already had one orgasm; he was sure he would have come just from the hot feeling around his cock if he hadn't already orgasmed once.

On the other hand, Naruto seemed more than ready to go. His cock twitched, rubbing against the skin of Sasuke's silky smooth stomach, twitching with want. Sasuke gave several shallow thrusts, watching Naruto's eyes lower to half mast. Low, guttural grunts accented each thrust, leaving Sasuke pushing in harder to hear more of them.

Naruto did his best to keep his eyes open to watch Sasuke moving above him, going so far as to spread his legs wider to force Sasuke deeper into him and closer to his body, but he found the pleasure too overwhelming. Before he knew it, his orgasm spread over and through him, making him cry out in bliss.

Watching Naruto cum only increased Sasuke's speed. His hands pressed to either side of Naruto's head, his fingers clenching the bed sheets harder as his hips slammed forward with increased vigor. Just as Naruto's body stopped clenching tightly around him, Sasuke found himself tumbling into another orgasm when Naruto huskily moaned his name.

As their bodies cooled, they looked at each other tiredly.

"We should get cleaned up," Sasuke noted after a moment with a glance to the bathroom.

They didn't make it to the shower.

Instead, Sasuke pressed himself up against Naruto as soon as they entered the bathroom. Naruto's butt hit the counter alcove where the sink was set into the wall. Mirrors were set in front and on either side of the sink for maximum viewing pleasure.

And Sasuke enjoyed the maximum viewing with great pleasure. Naruto wasn't exactly complaining either as he gripped his hands onto Sasuke's shoulders and lewdly spread his legs before wrapping them widely around Sasuke, his ass completely exposed. Not one to miss out on such an open opportunity, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and hoisted his lover partially onto the sink so he could line his cock up with Naruto's waiting entrance.

Naruto's eyes rolled upward as he was firmly planted on the counter, his skin sticking to the marble-like counter. Sasuke pushed in, even rougher than the first time, but going deeper as soon as he got more than halfway inside. Sasuke began to thrust, doing most of the moving which let him pick up a quick and sensual rhythm almost instantly.

Their bodies stuck together as Naruto's ass slid slightly between the surface of the counter and sink. He grunted as he pressed his arms harder against the little alcove, leaving handprints on the mirror. Even his fingers slipped as the sweat began to coat his fingers, making them slip and screech slightly on the mirror.

Sasuke moaned as he slid inside deeper as Naruto's body slid forward unexpectedly. His eyes raked over Naruto's shoulder to watch the way Naruto's back muscles' moved in the mirror.

Sasuke's third orgasm came before Naruto's second, but only by a hair of a second. The extra push from the onslaught of Sasuke's bliss sent Naruto reeling over the edge as they orgasmed together. Their lips pressed hungrily together as Sasuke pulled Naruto off the counter, tumbling hastily into the shower…

* * *

Christmas morning dawned gray in the city of Seoul, South Korea. Even so, both Sasuke and Naruto didn't see it. They slept late. They didn't stir till well past noon having spent the evening before going at it like horny teenagers.

Naruto awoke first, watching the way Sasuke's dark hair went every which way: messy from having slept on it wet. (They had their second shower close to 3 in the morning.)

Of course, Naruto was sure his hair didn't fair much better. He pushed the covers off of himself, feeling rather sweaty from being under the comforter so tightly snuggled next to someone else. Stretching lazily, he tugged the covers off of Sasuke somewhat.

Sasuke made a hissing sound and pulled the blankets closer to his body.

Naruto grinned. He jumped on the bed, causing Sasuke to open his eyes and glare at him darkly.

"Merry Christmas!"

"It's not merry unless I'm asleep."

"You're not a morning person. But that's okay! It's afternoon!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Bah humbug," Sasuke grumbled out as he grabbed the covers and tucked them back around his body.

"Asshole. I'm going to shower. Wanna join me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in interest as another part on his body awoke with interest.

"Hn."

* * *

Later that evening as Sasuke was over at his brother's, Naruto sat on his bed with his legs crossed. He looked at his makeshift wrapping job on Sasuke's present, frowning at it. Perhaps he should have wrapped it on the flatter surface of the floor. The paper had bunched up on the corners and looked like a five year old had wrapped it. He could hear Sasuke's voice scorning him in his now familiar sarcastic tone about the wrap job. Yet Naruto could also imagine the pleased tone mixed with the sarcasm about getting a gift in the first place. Deciding it was the thought that counted, Naruto nodded his head, pleased with the gift.

The phone rang, startling him.

"Ah…yo boh say yo?" Naruto butchered out, doing his best to pronounce the Korean phone greeting.

"Mr. Uzumaki?" the voice asked in English.

"Uh, yeah?" Naruto replied.

"This is the front desk. We have, uh, received a _package_ for you. Please come down and retrieve it."

"Be right there!" Grinning happily, he slammed the receiver down and ran out of his room, wondering if Sasuke had sent something to the hotel for him.

As he bounded off the elevator and rounded the corner to the front lobby, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Shock crossed his features as he realized why the person manning the front desk had said "package" in such a strange way.

"Merry Christmas!"

Standing by the front desk, holding a large box wrapped brightly in blue and orange gift paper, looking extremely flushed with only one piece of luggage between them, stood his parents.

Namikaze Minato, a exactly replica of Naruto except slightly aged, looked like he was about ready to fall asleep standing. Next to Minato stood Naruto's mother beaming excitedly at him.

"Merry Christmas!" Naruto said, his face grinning widely, even though he felt tears of happiness beginning to prickle at his eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't coming!" Naruto gave both of them a warm embrace.

Uzumaki Kushina exchanged a flush look of happy embarrassment with her husband.

"The phone call to your father yesterday morning prompted a bit of drastic action on his part. He realized the folly of his ways, caught the first plane to Japan. He arrived late last night. We spent, uh, Christmas Eve night together – " which was followed by a disgustingly sweet look that Naruto wished he didn't understand what "together" meant – "before we hopped on a plane over here to see you."

"Are you two back together for good?" Naruto asked, his eyes bright and hopeful. Another shared looked passed between them.

"We have a lot left to figure out. While we both like living in different countries, we both realized that those places aren't nearly as wonderful when we're not sharing them with each other," Minato said.

"Wow. You're so sappy Dad," Naruto grinned. Minato's large hand ruffled the messy locks of his son's hair.

"That's where you get it from, kiddo," Minato grinned before yawning widely. "Do you mind if we crash in your room? Or at least drop off our stuff there? The guy at the front desk said that they have several rooms in the process of being made up, but none are quite ready."

"No problem!" Naruto grinned widely before practically bouncing toward the elevator, elated with his parents' arrival. He talked happily to them about what he and his new friend Sasuke had been doing in South Korea. Upon coming to his hotel door, he stopped dead and grinned back at his parents rather sheepishly. "Actually, this is how Sasuke and I met. I kinda keep forgetting my keycard," Naruto admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Wait right here! Sasuke has an extra key, but he's not here right now. I have to run back to the front desk and grab one."

As Naruto bounded back toward the elevator, the doors opened. Naruto almost, but thankfully didn't, hug the dark-haired man he thought was Sasuke coming off the elevator. Naruto cocked his head to the side, looking at the slightly-taller-Sasuke-look-alike, before seeing Sasuke also stepping off the elevator with a girl no more than two happily sitting atop of Sasuke's shoulders, tugging rather ruthlessly at his hair.

"That's a good look for you. She's doing a great job with your hair," Naruto noted, smiling widely. Sasuke's face turned a shade of red that reminded Naruto of how flushed Sasuke could look while in the middle of sex, making his cock twitch happily.

"Forget your keycard again?" Sasuke assumed correctly, his hand already digging into his pocket for Naruto's spare hotel key. Without looking, Sasuke continued to talk. "Itachi, this is the blond idiot of a hotel roommate I've been telling you about. Naruto, my evil brother Itachi who I've been telling you about."

"Myung-Hee ojeon!" the little girl cooed happily in Korean. Sasuke and Itachi smiled at her.

"And this is my niece, Myung-Hee, who so kindly introduced herself. She speaks English and Japanese. You should take lessons from her," Sasuke said, smugly which made Naruto scowl.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned his head, looking at his mother who was smiling that "I am your mother and I know all" type of smile that made Naruto blush.

"Umm, Sasuke, this is my mom and dad. Mom, Dad, this is Sasuke, and his brother Itachi, and his niece – "

"Myung-Hee," Sasuke supplied helpfully. The Uchiha trio and Naruto headed back down the hallway toward Sasuke and Naruto's rooms. Sasuke's eyes raked over Naruto's parents as Naruto eyed up Myung-Hee and Itachi. Myung-Hee waved happily at Naruto. Naruto smiled at her.

"Annyeong!" Naruto cooed, finally getting a Korean word right. Myung-Hee seemed taken aback at the greeting and shyly tried to hide behind Sasuke's hair.

"Impressive," Itachi rumbled, speaking for the first time. "I have never seen my daughter get shy around anyone, nor seen my brother blush. After all, I was rather surprised that he insisted we meet today. You must have a way with my family members. Perhaps we should all go out for a bite to eat and explain away this interesting Christmas?"

Everyone agreed with a nod, especially Naruto who was blushing so red he thought his cheeks might burn away.

* * *

Later that night as Sasuke came over to Naruto's room, Itachi and Myung-Hee having left for the evening, and Naruto's parents sleeping in their own room, Naruto smiled at Sasuke warmly.

"That was a pretty good Christmas," Naruto said happily.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed.

"I'm kinda surprised that you wanted your brother and niece to meet me," Naruto said. Sasuke shrugged, no longer feeling the need to blush about it.

"I know that you're going to be leaving soon, and things will get a lot more hectic when they move out tomorrow. I figured now was the best time."

"Yeah. Everything worked out really well. I can't believe my parents managed to come see me today. I don't even want to think how much it cost my dad to get last minute plane tickets for yesterday and today. It seems everything's coming together. Hey! Did Itachi end up hearing back from the woman he liked?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"He did. She's getting married in a few months," Sasuke said.

"Oh, wow. Sorry. I dunno. I just thought everything would work out for everyone," Naruto grimaced.

"We did too. Itachi's tough though. And between you and me, he loves Myung-Hee so much more than Kurenai that as long as he has primary custody, I think he'll be fine. He's a good father," Sasuke explained. Naruto grinned.

"And little Myung-Hee has her Uncle Sasuke too. She seems to adore you," Naruto grinned.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded. "It'll be strange, but I'm looking forward to being with them for the first couple weeks till they get settled in."

There was an awkward silence as the topic about them not being together for much longer came to the surface.

"Itachi said you're more than welcome to stop by while you're here," Sasuke offered up. Naruto swallowed.

"Thanks, but with my parents here and all, I should show them around the two days they're here. And then we're all going back to Japan on the same day."

"I understand," Sasuke said, looking away.

"Hey! I got you something!" Naruto said excitedly. He handed Sasuke his rather lumpy Christmas gift.

"Nice wrap job," Sasuke commented.

"You're welcome," Naruto gritted out. Sasuke merely smirked as he unwrapped the paper. A small white box lay inside. Sasuke lifted the lid, his eyebrows lifting with surprise at what lay inside.

"Is this - ?"

"It's a key to my apartment. I had it custom made down the street. This is for, you know, in case I lose my apartment key and I need you to let me in when you get back to Japan. Or in case you want to, you know, just come over and spend some time together. We're both living in Tokyo."

"At first I thought you were going to say it was the key to your heart, or something cliché like that," Sasuke said, hiding but failing at keep a genuinely pleased smile at bay.

"Bastard. You already knew you had that."

"Hn. I didn't buy you anything, but I have something I'd like to give you," Sasuke said suggestively.

"Having you all unwrapped sounds like a great Christmas present to me."

**Kkeut/End/Owari

* * *

**

This fic is dedicated to Eros441 for the y!gallery Secret Santa. Her request was SasuNaru and smut. As she was the one who got me into the Korean boy bands I decided to have them featured in this fic. Also because she is debating on where to go for her overseas studies, I figured I would do my best to describe Seoul, South Korea as most people were able to tell her about China and Japan. Poor Korea, an awesome place to visit, gets too little coverage! I loved going there, and I hope I did it justice. Most of the places mentioned were places I visited and were based off the experiences I had there. (The little girl saying, "Look Mom! An American!" really did happen. The little black market shops are also there. And yes, Make Yourself Fucking Lovely is a real shop. Sejong the Great is really on the 10,000 won, making it the reason why Korea did not publish a bill greater than that for so long. The first 50,000 won bill came out this past year in June.

If you're interested in the bands I mentioned, search them on YouTube, especially the songs I have mentioned on there.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this fic, especially Eros441! Merry Christmas! ~ Jelp


End file.
